Relics
by IceMaidenOfLegend
Summary: They were cast aside. They lost their use. They were like the moving castle - relics that remained and remained unappreciated.


Relics

Sophie stared at the ground from the small balcony. Howl used to stand by her side. They used to giggle like fools in love over the most trivial of matters. That almost daily routine was broken almost two months ago. Sophie wouldn't let him near the balcony. It was her place. She liked to stand and simply watch the world go by.

At least, that's what she told the others.

During any other time she would smile brightly. Her joy would be false but no one saw through her. Even Howl took her to be as happy as her smile was false. Perhaps he knew better than to act differently. She was as oblivious to what he knew and saw as he seemed to be towards her.

Neither of them was happy. There was only suffering. The wonderful moving castle had become a prison. She was trapped and so was he. All of the members of their group were trapped. Even the prince, who sometimes visited, was trapped.

Anyone who entered the castle became trapped.

Sophie's place of solitude was soon disrupted. She found the door creaking slowly. Someone was invading her sanctuary. She almost wept at the loss of her one safe haven. She couldn't allow herself to be weak. She turned to the door with a bright smile plastered to her face.

The door only opened halfway. It was Howl. He was barely visible. Her view of him was small and from the side - always from the side. He was trying to make the experience easier for both of them. She appreciated his sentiments but it also meant that he understood her lies.

"Is everything alright?" Sophie enquired nonchalantly as she approached.

He pulled the door closer to stop her from entering. His gaze was momentarily cast in her direction. His eyes were fearful. He didn't want to continue.

"Howl," she stopped at the door, peering at his face. "Is something wrong?"

"It's not good enough for you, is it?" he mumbled, trying, and failing, to look at her.

"I don't understand what you mean," she urged. "Please elaborate."

"This old castle isn't good enough for you. Markl, Calcifer and I aren't good enough anymore," he told her reluctantly.

"That's not true. It's not, this…" she sighed. "You see through me. How long have you known?"

"I always knew. The day that we lost… We couldn't make you smile like you used to. I knew that you needed time but there's never going to be enough," he managed to focus his gaze on her mouth; hoping that she would deny everything sincerely. "We weren't enough to make you happy. We still aren't enough. It hurts you to be with us and I don't want to hurt you."

His nerves became too much. He tried to slam the door shut and run away but Sophie grabbed his hand before he could. She pulled him into a tight embrace. She could feel his racing, fearful heart.

"You are enough. You alone are more than enough. Markl and Calcifer are wonderful. Time is working its course," she explained. "You really are impatient. I can't promise you that I'm alright. I can't promise that in a few days' time I'll be fine. I can only tell you that I love you and I'm so proud that you managed to keep this to yourself without turning to slime. I'm sorry that I haven't been thinking about you."

"I'm sad…" he mumbled quietly. "I gave you the fright…"

"This is going to be better with time. You and I can always try again. Markl and Calcifer are always going to be our friends," she squeezed his hand. "I'm going to help you with this. Markl and Calcifer will do what they can as well. This isn't the end, don't believe that it is."

**Author's Note: Well… The title isn't exactly as relevant as it was meant to be. The relic was supposed to be the castle but I suppose that a relic could be considered too old and used to be of any use therefore it could be the people… Anyway, I know what this story is about. If you don't then I apologise but I'm not going to explain it. To those who do, I apologise. I haven't gone through it so I don't know how it would be but this is how it turned out to be. I hope that you've enjoyed this story. Thank you for reading my work. I apologise if you are displeased with this.**

**Part of the Revival Collection.**


End file.
